


The Churro

by van_sunshine



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Exy (All For The Game), Churro - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Out Of Character Andrew Minyard, Universal Studios, but only kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24226846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/van_sunshine/pseuds/van_sunshine
Summary: Andrew is just trying to enjoy the one good thing at Universal studios, the Churros.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 93





	The Churro

Andrew stepped away from the churro cart at Universal Studios. Nicky wanted them to hang out as a family and said that they all had to go. Andrew reluctantly agreed to these family outings, if only so that he could keep an eye on everyone and make sure that they didn’t do anything stupid. The churros were also a bonus, but he wasn’t going to tell anyone that.

His eyes scanned the crowd looking for Aaron and Nicky. For a split second when he couldn’t find them, his stomach dropped, and heart rate picked up. After a few moments, Andrew spots them 50 feet away and tried to control his panic. He should have said no to this trip. Some place less crowded would have been better. Crowds made Andrew feel claustrophobic and anxious. All day, under the hot sun and surrounded by strangers. He couldn’t _stand_ slow walkers, the people constantly invading his space and _touching_ him. Andrew’s skin was crawling. And he had to resist the urge to fidget with his armbands. He was irritated, ready for the day to be over. Taking, a bite of his churro Andrew started walking towards his family.

“You’re eating your churro upside down”

 _Was that directed toward me?_ thought Andrew. He turned his head to the side and saw a cast member looking at him. The cast member had flaming red hair and…Andrew sucked in a shallow breath. Striking blue eyes threatening to _drown_ him. He takes longer than he should to respond. His eyes scanning the man from head to toe. He’s not much taller than Andrew and doesn’t seem to be too threatening. He should have turned around on principle alone because it shouldn’t be allowed to be that attractive. Andrew normally wouldn’t respond but who could blame him if he was interested. He wants to pretend that he didn’t hear him, but he’s been looking too long at Red to play it off. Andrew mentally checks to make sure his face is still neutral. If this dumbass wants to tell him about the correct way to eat a churro, well then, he has to go and listen. With one more glance toward Nicky and Aaron to make sure they saw where he was going, Andrew started walking towards Red, because, how the _fuck_ can you possibly each a churro wrong?

“Who me?” Andrew’s mouth said without his brain’s permission.

“Yeah, you’re holding it upside down.”

“It’s a straight stick. It looks exactly the same on both sides.” Andrew looked at Nicky and Aaron again and stepped closer to Red. Something he didn’t think that he would be doing today. Talking to a gorgeous stranger about how to eat a churro.

Pointing at the other end of Andrew’s churro Red said, “Look here. Obviously, you’re supposed to eat the flat end here and not where you’re eating it.”

Andrew flipped his churro with a dead expression on his face. Trying to decide if this is a waste of time and he starts thinking about just walking away when his train of thought stopped in its tracks. Red's _grinning_ at him. Andrew’s traitorous heart sped up. He should have never turned around but right now Andrew decides that he can waste a little more time. If only to look at that blinding smile for a little longer.

“Oh really? I never knew that,” Andrew glared at Red, “Thank you so much for correcting me, I would have eaten the entire thing wrong, but now I know.”

Despite Andrew’s glare, Red beamed at him “Ah yes, you’re very welcome. Make sure your friends over there are eating their churros right too, I’m pretty sure they’re holding them upside down.”

“I will,” Andrew squashes the alarm from how perceptive this man was for noticing Nicky and Aaron and turns around, thanking his eidetic memory for once, because he’ll be remembering that smile for the next couple of days. Andrew only took a couple steps before he heard Red again.

“I, uh actually have something for you, just give. Me. A. Sec.” He was digging in his fanny pack and pulls out a small crumpled flyer and hands it to Andrew. Andrew just glared at the piece of trash in his hand and then back at Red.

Red smiled and nodded. Andrew finally started walking away from him. He tries to read the flyer but there were too many people to bump into, so he waited until he reached Nicky and Aaron.

“OOO who was that absolute hottie you were talking to?”

Aaron pretended to gag, “Stop being gross Nicky.”

“Ugh this is homophobia if I’ve ever heard it” Nicky huffed while taking a bite out of his own churro.

With barely a glance at them Andrew deadpanned, “apparently I was eating my churro upside down and so are you two.”

Nicky and Aaron shared an odd look and Andrew finally took some time to read the flyer. He struggled to keep his face neutral. The flyer is a voucher to the Harry Potter ride the three of them were going to. It normally has a two hour wait time but with this they could skip the line. Andrew tells the two of them as much.

“Wait what?” Nicky reaches out his hand to snatch the flyer from Andrew. Nicky’s eyes widen as he reads it. “Andrew, hot guy must like you.”

Andrew just raised an eyebrow as he looked at him. Nicky in turn turned the flyer toward him and Andrew doesn’t know how he missed it the first time. There’s a phone number written on it and a name. Neil. He takes the flyer back without a word and they start walking towards the ride. In a moment of weakness Andrew glanced back at Red, _Neil_ his brain provides unhelpfully, and saw him staring back at him. Neil gave him a two-finger salute and Andrew’s blood flared. He turned back around, took out his phone and typed in the phone number.

 **Andrew** : This is churro guy

 **Unknown number** : Hi :)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading! This is my first fic so let me know what you thought and if there's anything I can fix :)


End file.
